My Hero Academia x Jump Force Battle Intros
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Jump Force: A game with potential! Jump Force, a game with battle intros! Jump Force...needed more polish and better battle intros! This story seeks to do the latter with interesting, funny, and deep character interactions in the brief but enjoyable times before the start of power-level ignoring battles!
1. Intros 1

So I'm sure you are wondering 'where is Reset Bloodlines'? That's several issues right now, some I am free to rant and ramble about and some that are a bit more private. However I can say that having a lot of writer thought back up in my muses is at play, so to try and handle the issue I'm going to get some of the muse out of me.

First here is an very old idea of mine: Fighter Intros for the game Jump Force which I discussed a lot on TV trope's WMG page for the game. I found Jump Force a rather interesting game to watch coming out as it seemed like it had limitless potential…it honestly did, but things messed it up from what I can tell. I blame the character creator and desire to star the avatar myself…

Anyway the game had intros, but not a huge amount of them and personally the type of like. Being only two lines each didn't help such matters. So for this little muse declogger I'm going to do my own intros that could have been in the game. It will focus, at least at the start, with My Hero Academia characters for ease of sorting and so I can bother spacebattles people about it.

It's an experiment, so let's see how it goes.

* * *

**1: Izuku versus Izuku Mirror Match.**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

The one who was approaching him was sparking with green lightning, which blew away as he drew nearer. His face was a very similar mixture of nervousness, determination, and freckles. The very same face in fact.

"This is rather strange...it's you!"

The arriving duplicate that approach the first one changed in tone as he spoke: going from confusion to horror. The original shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm _not _Toga. I'm just another version of you."

Sparks billowed out from the first one as he stared at his counterpart with renewed determination.

"Then what exactly _are you_?!"

**2**: **Sasuke Uchiha versus Katsuki Bakugo**

Turning around slowly as his enemy approach the ninja prepared for battle. His eyes flashed in shades of red, black, and purple as he drew a sword.

The one approaching him started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"You're the one they call Sasuke Uchiha? Punks keep comparing me to you!"

The ninja shook his head in disinterest.

"And why should I care about such a comparison. Such things are pretty."

The arriving hero violently swung an arm to the side, releasing a loud and violent explosion.

"I don't want to be compared to a loser like you!"

**3: Monkey D. Luffy versus Izuku Midoriya.**

The young man who was spinning a straw hat on his fingertip didn't seem that dangerous. With tanned skin, dark messy hair, and casual dress that looked more ready for a day at the beach than battle, many would look at him and call him harmless.

However the dark green hero student who approached him was already tense and ready for battle: green lightning sparking from him in anticipation.

"Are you really him? The terrifying super rookie pirate whose shaking the very foundations of his world itself?!"

The hat wearing pirate smiled at the newcomer cheekily.

"Yeah, that's me. Name's Luffy!"

Green sparks flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"You don't seem like your a villain, but I cannot be sure just yet. There's only way to see what you are truly like!"

**4: Monkey D. Luffy versus Tomura Shigaraki**

The young man who was spinning a straw hat on his fingertip didn't seem that dangerous. With tanned skin, dark messy hair, and casual dress that looked more ready for a day at the beach than battle, many would look at him and call him harmless.

This was an opinion shared by the shambling pale man with hands covering him as he approached the pirate: eyes narrowing behind the hand on his face.

"Are you really the great villain I was told about? Wouldn't be the first time Kurogiri was wrong about something..."

The young pirate cocked his head at the man completely unphased by his appearance.

"I don't really care what people call me, I'm going to be King of the Pirates. Villain, Hero, doesn't really matter to me."

An annoyed growl came from the back of the villain's throat, but he looked none the less pleased.

"Well then if you aren't really a villain, I guess that means I get to take you out then."

**5: Izuku Midoriya versus Light Yagami**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

However as the seemingly harmless young man with the open black book approached him, such armor might be utterly unready for the fight ahead.

"I'm the cure for all the worlds while you're just a band-aid for just a mere part of a single world. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live."

The voice of the normal young man was blunt and serious, but the underlying threat was undeniable and sincere. It was not an idle boast.

The young hero shook his head in defiance to the threat.

"You say that like your a hero or something, but you're not. What you do is as far from being a hero as you can get!"

The young man looked at the boy unamusingly before pulling a pen out and holding it towards his book in a manner that could be called threatening.

"I gave you a chance to live, but you gave it up. Remember that."

**6: Kasuki Bakugo versus Light Yagami**

Flying towards the fight with explosions from his hands, the suit of this hero was as explosion themed as his hair, which resembled a pale gray explosion. Landing with a glare one might wonder who was the glare directed at.

A harmless young man without any powers or muscles holding a black book might seem like an odd target for such a glare, but the young hero knew exactly who he was dealing with.

"I'm the cure for all the worlds while you're just a band-aid for just a mere part of a single world. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live."

The voice of the normal young man was blunt and serious, but the underlying threat was undeniable and sincere. It was not an idle boast.

"Fuck off you god-delusional shit-head! I'm going to blast sense back into that so-called smart head of yours while I burn that damn book to ashes!"

Nor was the much loaded and more profanity laced shouts of the hero. The 'shit-head' looked at the hero like he was a particularly foul piece of trash.

"I was lying of course: I was never going to let someone like you exist in the perfect worlds I am going to create."

**7: Katsuki Bakugo versus (YOUNG) Joseph Joestar**

Flying towards the fight with explosions from his hands, the suit of this hero was as explosion themed as his hair, which resembled a pale gray explosion. Landing with a glare one might wonder who was the glare directed at.

A muscular young man posing in a strange manner as he pointed at the young hero with a smirk on his face.

"Next, you're going to 'call me a bastard'."

As the young hero began to snarl at his foe, he seemed gob-smacked mid-way through his statement before getting even angrier than before.

"Bastard you...the fuck did you just say!? You one of those mind-readers or future seeing freaks!?"

The man, still in an odd pose, grinned at him.

"Nope, I'm just five moves ahead of you in both my mind and this battle! You're going to lose, by the way!"

**8: Rukia Kuchki versus Izuku Midoriya**

A butterfly fluttered around the room for a moment, and if from nowhere around the butterfly stepped a short young woman: hair as black as her robe. At her waist was a sword sheathed and as of yet undrawn.

However the dark green hero student who approached him was already tense and ready for battle: green lightning sparking from him in anticipation for when she might draw that very sword or use any power.

"I might still be a U.A student, but don't underestimate me."

Far from under-estimating, the short woman was looking at him in shock.

"You can see me? What sort of power does your world have that lets you see Soul Reapers!?"

The hero pounded his chest in resolution to the fight ahead, green sparks flying away from him as he did so.

"That's just the power of my quirk One for All!"

**9: Tomura Shigaraki versus Naruto Uzumaki**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

He walked towards a young man: dressed in orange and black covered by a fine red coat. Blond hair stuck up from his head, but was less distinctive than his blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"You want to destroy society for failing you? That's what I've heard about you at least."

The question from the whiskered young man was met with a growl from the hand-themed villains.

"If you've seen the world I come from, you know what it's like. Heroes push up a false sense of security that lets so many fall through the cracks."

The orange man shook his head as he reached for his red jacket and flung it off dramatically, revealing his suit to be rather ninja-like in design and function.

"I've met guys like you before: they only see how society hurt them and want to destroy everything because of it. I'll stop you as I stopped them!"

**10: Izuku versus Izuku Mirror Match.**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

The one who was approaching him was sparking with green lightning, which blew away as he drew nearer. His face was a very similar mixture of nervousness, determination, and freckles. The very same face in fact.

"This is rather strange...it's you!"

The arriving duplicate that approach the first one changed in tone as he spoke: going from confusion to horror. The original grinned, the smile on his face being far too wide for his face to naturally fit and giving the impression of impending pain and terror.

"Oh you really do remember me, that makes me so happy!."

The tone that came from the first one was not the same as the second: a much higher and more insane tone that did not belong to someone who was truly sane.

Sparks billowed out from the first one as he stared at his counterpart with renewed determination.

"You're going down Toga!"

* * *

1: An idea from my own thoughts on the TV tropes page: Mirror Matches have the potential to be funny and clever.

2: One from my own thoughts again: we _all _thought Bakugo was going to be the next Sasuke, and Bakugo does not appreciate the comparison.

3: Again from me: a bit of a theme in them was the idea that Luffy would be perceived as villain at first hearing by many and that they'd be a bit unsure of him on encounter.

4: Another idea from mine as Luffy continues to confuse those who meet him.

5: Izuku was specified by me as someone that Light would give such a speech too. Also keep in mind that in games like this Superman can be beaten by Deadshot….

6: The idea on TV tropes only said 'Izuku and other heroes', so only pseudo-mine from Bakugo. Bakugo has a different reaction to it you see.

7: This isn't from me but another TV troper named Animeking 1108 who also edited around the Jump force WMG, though expanded by myself beyond the initial 'next you will say' part.

8: This originates from an original stock battle quote for Rukia I scribbled down, with a few hints about One for All's nature. Expansion on stock quotes are fun!

9: I came up with this one on the fly: Naruto is thinking of bad guys like Pain when he talks if you are curious.

10: A spin of the first one that I came up with at the same time. Mostly because I figured it would be funny. I originally wrote it as 'laughing insanely' on Tv Tropes but I figured this was better.


	2. Intros 2

Chapter 2

Yes, I am doing several chapters to start with. It is different sure, but doing different helps me experiment with things and grow as a writer. It also makes up for doing small stuff. A single 2000 word chapter would be kind of pathetic especially given what I was writing.

Shall we begin?

* * *

**1: Son Goku versus Izuku Midoriya**

Popping into existence with a flicker, a muscular man in orange and blue appeared. With massive spiky black hair he stood out among many, and he looked on in interest as his opponent moved towards him.

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"I've heard stories about you. You're the greatest hero in your universe!"

The tone the young student used as nervous and excited at the same time. The spiky haired man in orange grinned.

"Nah I'm just the strongest. My son is a hero, I'm a fighter."

Green lighted flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"I can't wait to meet him; you'll introduce me when I beat you right?"

**2: Son Goku versus Izuku Midoriya**

Popping into existence with a flicker, a muscular man in orange and blue appeared. With massive spiky black hair he stood out among many, and he looked on in interest as his opponent moved towards him.

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"I've heard stories about you. You are the greatest hero in your universe!"

The tone the young student used as nervous and excited at the same time. The spiky haired man in orange grinned.

"Nah I'm not a hero. I just like to fight, I just happen to save people sometimes."

Green lighted flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"Is fighting all that matters to you?"

**3: Izuku Midoriya versus Moka Akashiya**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

The one he was approaching was female: a young woman with long silver hair and piercing red eyes who watched him warily as he approached with the eyes of a predator.

"It seems like some things between the worlds are consistent. What a pity."

The woman's voice was deep for a woman's voice, and it was laden with sadness and regret. The hero eyed her in unease.

"And what is so consistent between worlds?"

She shifted her position, as if ready to begin a kicking heavy fighting style.

"Young boys without power tearing their bodies apart with power they weren't born with."

**4: Naruto Uzumaki versus Katsuki Bakugo**

From a poof of smoke rose a ninja in orange and black: his hair was yellow and spiked while his face had distinct whisker marks. His blue eyes shone with optimism and enthusiasm.

Said eyes had a flash of surprise at the person who approached him: this newcomer had announced himself with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"You know what pisses me off about you?!"

The ninja seemed confused about why the newcomer was angry, but he adjusted his headband and entered a combat ready stance with fingers met into a hand signal of some sort.

"I take it isn't the fact you're looking at the future Hokage?"

With a second loud explosion the angry hero readied himself to fire an explosive blast from the gauntlets of his at the ninja: an eerie orange glow already visible in their depths.

"You're like a louder, more obnoxious Deku. And I am not going to deal with _two of him!" _

**5: Asta versus Katsuki Bakugo**

A youth was doing a few sit ups before the battle began: a gray haired youth in black. At the sound of an explosion he broke his fitness training and drew a massive sword larger than himself

The arriving explosion heralded the arrival of more explosions that came out of hands hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"You know what pisses me off about you!?"

The sword-wielder looked at the hero in confusion, before having a sudden look of realization come over him.

"Because you know you are a second-rate Yuno and you can't stand being reminded of it?!"

With a loud explosion fury and rage came over the hero with just the tiniest hint of confusion as he readied to blow the sword-wielder apart.

"The hell is Yuno?! I'm going to kick your ass back to that crap village you came from!"

**6: Katsuki Bakugo versus Ochaco Uraraka**

Flying towards the fight with explosions from his hands, the suit of this hero was as explosion themed as his hair, which resembled a pale gray explosion. Landing with a glare one might wonder who was the glare directed at.

The glare was aimed at a young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. She flinched at the glare for a moment, before entering into a combat stance.

"This time, I'm going to win. This won't be like the Sports Festival!"

The explosion themed hero rolled his jaw in annoyance before gesturing to their battlefield.

"Of course it isn't going to the same: the stadium's not filled with dumbasses who think that you're just a fragile girl!"

Regardless of that true fact the girl tapped her fingers together, which flashed pink briefly.

"Glad we can agree that I'm not going to break this time!"

**7: Ochaco Uraraka versus Izuku Midoriya**

A girl floated down onto the battlefield on a large stone that defied gravity. With a yell of 'release' the girl let it go and both crashed to the ground. The spacesuit clad girl stuck the landing and was fully ready for the fight she was about to have.

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"We normally don't train like this. You ready to go Plus Ultra?"

He said that part nervously, and the nod she gave back was also nervous.

"Yep. You thought my Gunhead training was badass, you should try the stuff I've learned from all of these other worlds!"

He grinned back as green lightning flashed around him.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing, just without anything about Gunhead."

**8: Ochaco Uraraka versus DIO**

A girl floated down onto the battlefield on a large stone that defied gravity. With a yell of 'release' the girl let it go and both crashed to the ground. The spacesuit clad girl stuck the landing and was fully ready for the fight she was about to have.

Her opponent was an oddly posed man in orange and black. His hair was gold as was his eyes. He was also grinning at her in a manner that was predatory.

"Tell me young miss, would you like to live forever? Such looks as yourself would benefit from eternity."

She grimaced before glaring back at him in resolute defiance.

"Yeah sorry creep but I pass. I've heard all about you!"

He shrugged in disappointment, the form of some secondary being around him flashing briefly before looking at the little heroine like she was a gnat.

"A pity, but if that is how it must be know I'll make your demise swift and painful!"

**9: Franky versus Izuku Midoriya**

A strange man was posing as the battle began. With a massive upper body whose shoulders were red and round and much of his body was covered in metal, he was perhaps the oddest cyborg you'd ever see.

He stopped posing as he noticed the opponent approaching him: Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached, though as he did so amazement came over him.

"Wow you really are a cyborg! That's amazing!"

The man chuckled at the heroes honest opinion on him.

"Yeah I am pretty amazing ain't I? You are looking at the Battle Franky 37: the shipwright of the future King of the Pirates!"

Green lighted flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"I hope Shigaraki doesn't have someone like you on his side!"

**10: Light Yagami versus Tomura Shigaraki. **

The young man who walked into the battle did so with a bored expression: and dressed in a nice suit you might think he had no place in a fight at all. However the black book he was idly writing in as he wrote meant that there were few he'd ever need to fear.

Perhaps not even the shambling man who approached him: a gaunt figure with pale blue hair and hands covering his body, including one that obscured his face and only let the faint visage of his eyes be visible.

"I might actually hate you more than I do All Might, do you know why?"

The young man glared at the villain at that comment.

"I can't really say I care what a criminal like you thinks about me."

The villain held out an open hand with five fingers tense and ready to grab onto a victim.

"At least that arrogant asshole never claimed himself to be a god. I'll enjoy destroying you before I tear him down from his pedestal."

…

1: Original thought I had just now, with some origins from the thoughts by TV troper Supreme-X15.

2: Based more so on the thoughts of TV troper Supreme-X15 than the first one, being less diverged and closer to his original idea for it.

3: From me, and yes Rosario Vampire is a Shonen Jump title. Shonen Jump publishes _a lot _of stuff. Though unlike the anime, the manga wasn't propelled from scene to scene by panty shots

4: This is original to myself and this project. Some people say Bakugo is basically Naruto out of the protagonist role. It's a controversial opinion…probably to Bakugo as well.

5: I came up with this one from TV tropes. The stuff from 4 Bakugo said probably applies better to Asta than Naruto, but I really like that joke about Yuno.

6: Also originally based on me on TV tropes. These can be MHA vs MHA, and rematch quotes are fun to write.

7: Basically the same thing as 6, though less rematch and more a fight we'd probably like to see in the story. Then again the screen time of female characters in any series from Japan always seems to be touchy….

8: Original idea of mine from TV tropes WMGing, though I do need to finish Stardust Crusaders….a guy on spacebattles named Quantum01 suggested a 'Gravity' speech from Part 6, eh maybe next time….

9: An original idea that honestly came from 'I want to do a One Piece idea and who'd work'. I didn't have any ideas for the other Monster Trio members, but Franky is someone that Izuku would go gaga over.

10: Same as 9. I wonder if I can do a whole bunch of things like this with villains from MHA really giving Light a hard time…


	3. Intros 3

Time for a third chapter, and the last part of the initial launch segments of this little side project of mine. Enjoy, and we'll see if this gets any more (I certainly am up for it, and this isn't too time consuming to make.)

I'll admit on the characters to introduce in this one I was torn between the one I went with and Tenya Iida, but hey if there is interest he's on the short list for Chapter 4 should I go and make it. Similar with a certain villain named Stain. Okay then, let's begin

* * *

**1: All Might versus Freiza**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

This didn't phase the white and purple alien whom he approach, who looked more amused than anything.

"So if I'm understanding this right, you are some sort of symbol of peace and justice to this pathetic little world?"

The great hero nodded.

"I am the Symbol of Peace! I can defeat any threat to the world, regardless of where it may hail!"

The alien chuckled to himself.

"Oh that's quite good actually. That just means I just have to kill you to bring this world to its knees instantly."

**2: Monkey D. Luffy versus All Might.**

The young man who was spinning a straw hat on his fingertip didn't seem that dangerous. With tanned skin, dark messy hair, and casual dress that looked more ready for a day at the beach than battle, many would look at him and call him harmless.

The great hero garbed in reds and blues towered over him, and was looking at him with an intense look

"So I was told you wanted to ask me something?"

The pirate flipped his hat back onto his head as he smiled cheekily his way.

"Yeah I had a question. Do you and Sniper King ever team up to fight bad guys?"

The hero entered a pose for immediate punching, though he retained a bit of confusion in his visage.

"I cannot say I have ever heard of this 'Sniper King' so no I have never teamed up with him."

**3: Koro-Sensei versus All Might**

The teacher who was on the field was a strange one. For one thing he was a yellow squid-like creature in black professor clothes whose many tentacles wriggled around in anticipation. The other was the fact he was apparently grading test papers as he waited.

He had little time to wait though, as the great hero garbed in reds and blues approached him, and was looking at him with an intense look.

"I hear that you are a great teacher and are able to bring out the best in your students."

The squid finished grading his test papers before nodding in agreement and tucking the papers away.

"Indeed. It is my job as a teacher to bring out the best in them."

The hero entered a pose for immediate punching, an interested grin lingering on his face.

"Hopefully you can give me some pointers in. I'd like to become a better teacher."

**4: Asta versus Izuku Midoriya**

A youth was doing a few sit ups before the battle began: a gray haired youth in black. At the sound of sparking lightning he broke his fitness training and drew a massive sword larger than himself

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"I heard you weren't born with magic, but you managed to push ahead anyway."

The sword-wielding youth grinned back at the hero.

"Yeah that's about right. Heard something similar about you too."

Green lighted flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"We're pretty similar that way, aren't we?"

**5: Rukia Kuchki versus Katsuki Bakugo**

A butterfly fluttered around the room for a moment, and if from nowhere around the butterfly stepped a short young woman: hair as black as her robe. At her waist was a sword sheathed and as of yet undrawn. She moved to draw it at the sound of the explosion.

The one approaching him started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"Aren't you a little short for a Soul Reaper?"

The woman whom he called short had a look of aggravation come over her at that.

"Well aren't you a little rude for a hero?!"

The armed hero scoffed loudly before pointing his gauntlet arms her way.

"The only one whose 'little' around here is you!"

**6: Tomura Shigaraki versus L**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

This didn't phase the shabby looking man who was perched weirdly before him: a man with pale skin and piercing eyes.

"You were made, not born. It was quite easy to figure that out."

The villain eyed the strange man perching near him with disdain.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I was build like sort of robot?"

The man stood up from his perch, a nonchalant pose as he prepared himself for combat.

"Tenko Shimura was born, but Tomura Shigaraki was made."

**7: All Might versus Ochaco Uraraka**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

This briefly surprised the young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own who was already present: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. This surprise didn't last long however before she entered a combat stance.

"This is a bit of an extreme means of extra credit Young Uraraka, but I will oblige you!"

She gulped a bit, before steeling herself and entering into a marital arts stance.

"This is for the extra credit, this for the extra credit…."

The much larger hero chuckled at her in an attempt to get her to relax.

"Don't worry Young Uraraka, I won't risk your spine with damage like I did Young Midoriya!"

**8: Himiko Toga versus Ochaco Uraraka**

A girl skipped onto the battle field, grinning as she did so. She'd look like a typical girl in an overly large sweater, if she wasn't also twiddling knives between her fingers as she did so.

Her arrival made the young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit tense: said costume having an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. She flinched at the new girl for a moment, before entering into a combat stance.

"I'm telling you to leave Deku alone!"

The knife girl looked at her in confusion, before a look of demented understanding came over her.

"Oh you are totally jealous of me! Don't worry, I just want his blood, you can have the rest of him!"

The heroic girl, now blushing, stammered in shock before returning to her combat stance.

"You aren't getting _anything_ from him you've got that!"

**9: Ichigo Kurosaki versus Izuku Midoriya**

A cloaked figure approached the battlefield: the brown cloak billowing in the wind. With a reach the figure flung the cloak off, revealing a tall young man with orange hair and a massive sword which he aimed at his opponent.

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"Is it true that you had a Quirk for seeing spirits and ghosts before you got your Soul Reaper powers?"

At the question of the hero he kept his sword level and in place, but nodded.

"I wouldn't call it a Quirk, but yeah I could always see them."

Green lighted flashed as the hero tensed, ready to begin battle.

"Seeing ghosts would be an interesting Quirk. Wonder what it would be like to have a power like that?

**10: Light Yagami versus Himiko Toga**

The young man who walked into the battle did so with a bored expression: and dressed in a nice suit you might think he had no place in a fight at all. However the black book he was idly writing in as he wrote meant that there were few he'd ever need to fear.

He didn't even need to fear the girl in the overly large sweater with the knives who approached him with a smile on her face.

"Some people just don't fit into the current world, what are you going to do about them Mister Light?"

The young man looked at the girl with disdain at that question.

"The perfect worlds have no place for monsters."

The girl stopped smiling and stared at him blankly.

"Then why are you a part of the 'perfect worlds'?"

* * *

1: An original one for this piece, and one I came up with while working. That's actually not uncommon.

2: One from my TV troping days. Luffy and All Might are certainly an interesting duo to imagine interacting with, even if All Might isn't convinced that Luffy isn't a Symbol of Chaos (though Luffy doesn't help in such confusions).

3: An original TV tropes creation of myself, and while I have not seen Assassination Classroom myself I do like the idea of the interaction myself.

4: A TV tropes derivative of mine, which was originally sympathy but this versions is more a shared sense of comradely over it.

5: This one came from TV troping ideas again. Also because My Hero Academia is very heavy in a certain kind of reference and I felt like I needed to be in the spirit of it.

6: An original that, like the first one, manifested itself during my 3:30 to 11 shift at work.

7: A TV tropes derivative of mine. I do a lot of ones with Uraraka with MHA characters versus crossovers…that is kind of odd isn't it?

8: Original for this piece and I must admit Toga is on my list of 'overliked MHA characters' even if I have gotten a bit more appreciation of her after her backstory in the MLA arc. However seeing as he already sort of cameod in chapter 1…

9: This was also an idea I got during work, an original one that is more a less me referencing a My Hero Academia fic called Yesterday Upon the Star.

10: As I said I like the idea of Light basically being the Injustice 2 Superman when it comes to people calling him out. Especially the people who really should not have a point….


	4. Intros 4

Going to give you guys chapter 4 now. Curious to see how this all goes out, as I'm interested in seeing what a few tweaks do to it (example placement of the 'Light versus Villain', only bringing in a new hero and having a repeat 'Light versus Villain', and having a character absent in a chapter). Give me your feedback so I can think on such things going forward.

Also as a general comment while I did follow up on the request given in the last chapter such things are highly dependent on such thoughts as 'do I know the character in question' and 'can I think of any interaction that isn't too stock'. So following up on it is a crackshoot.

* * *

**1: Tomura Shigaraki versus Jonathan Joestar**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

He walked towards a young man who looked great and muscular in size, though his fashion choices could be called by some 'bizarre'.

"Even Speedwagon is afraid of you!"

At the declaration from the man said in complete seriousness the villain stared at he man in disbelief.

"Yeah sure, whatever. That is clearly the peak of my career as a villain."

The sarcasm of the villain was not appreciated as the young man's hands sparked with the glowing power of the sun in martial art form.

"It will also be the final achievement of your villainy cretin!"

**2: Moka Akashiya versus Tenya Iida**

A single figure stood, completely covered in bats to mask the details of her form. A single bat peeled away to reveal a single glowing red eye, before the rest flew off the form to reveal an intimidating silver-haired woman with piercing red eyes.

The armored figure who sped towards her was indeed awash with horror, but not from the sense of power that emanated from he.r

"That skirt is _unspeakably_ short! It cannot be in regulation for any educational institution!"

The woman rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms.

"This is the exact uniform at my school. Nothing is wrong with it."

Astonished and in disbelief, the armored figure readied himself to charge at him: the exhaust ports in his legs revving up.

"Then your school must be run by _ghouls_ and _terrors_!"

**3: Tenya Iida versus Monkey D. Luffy**

An armored figure sped onto the field: his features masked behind well-made armor. He was propelled into battle with legs with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, and at a precise point he began to slow down and stopped with precision and practice.

This seemed to impress the young man wearing a straw hat he had confronted, who was grinning at him.

"That's awesome! You've got jet boosters in your legs! You should join my crew!"

The armored figure looked utterly aghast at the offer.

"You cannot be serious!? Me, join a pirate crew!? I refuse!"

The pirate looked back at him bluntly as he began to swing his arm around like a turbine.

"I refuse your refusal."

**4: Katsuki Bakugo versus Katsuki Bakugo Mirror Match**

Flying towards the fight with explosions from his hands, the suit of this hero was as explosion themed as his hair, which resembled a pale gray explosion. Landing with a glare one might wonder who was the glare directed at.

He was glaring at the one approaching him who started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

They were same, and they were angry. The second was the first to speak.

"If you are some sort of joker, this is shitty comedy!"

The first duplicate growled at the second.

"The only thing shitty here is your copycat act you side-character!"

The second one blew his top, and his hands, up at that one.

"Did you just say I was in Class 1-B! You die asshole!"

**5: Donquixote Doflamingo versus Izuku Midoriya**

The man who walked towards the battlefield was a massive man: towering over the average man by nearly double. He radiated terror and hate, so no one dared to question the pink feathery jacket he was wearing.

It certainly wasn't on the mind of the young hero who approached him: green lightning sparking nervously as he approached.

"You have a messed up idea of justice!"

The towering man looked down on the hero with an amused expression.

"Whichever one of us wins this fight is justice, that is simply how the world works."

The hero tensed, green lightning once more sparking around him.

"Maybe in your world, but not in mine!"

**6: Orochimaru versus Ochaco Uraraka**

A massive white snake hung over the battlefield, which slowly opened its mouth as a man slithered out from within it. Still slimy from the snake's interior, the pale man stretched and prepared himself for battle.

The young heroine in the astronaut-like costume who approached him had a disgusted look on her face, but pushed on in spite of her revulsion.

"You've been working with Shigaraki and the League of Villains. Care to tell me why?"

The pale man grinned as he pointed his sleeves at her: something wriggling from their depths in preparation for battle.

"Whole new worlds mean whole new possibilities. These 'quirks' are just simply fascinating, including yours for that matter."

A determined expression crossed her face as the girl tapped her fingers together, which flashed pink briefly.

"Thanks for the compliment I suppose, but I'm stopping you here and now!"

**7: Izuku Midoriya versus Boa Hancock**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

This didn't phase the tall woman in the battle dress whom he approached, who looked unamused at the whole thing.

"Intruders are not welcome on Amazon Lily. Return to your world, tell me where Luffy is, or you will die."

The young hero would have said something in response, but the woman's beauty and dress had begun to get him into a state unready for battle.

"Bo...boo...boo...boo...booo...boooo"

The woman, already looking down at him, continued to be unamused as she formed her hands into a heart-like shape.

"This fight is already over then."

**8: Kakashi Hatake versus All Might**

A man in a green flak jacket with his eye covered was reading a book called 'Make Out Paradise' and giggling softly to himself. He put the book away as a great hero approached: muscular and bright and towering over him.

"I've heard great things about your students Kakashi, will you give me some teaching advice."

The ninja put his book away as he readied himself for battle. This involved reaching for his eye-covering mask.

"I'm afraid I would have to decline your request. My teaching skills aren't quite as good as you seem to believe they are."

The hero entered a pose for immediate punching, undeterred by the honest response.

"Any lesson that I can get in being a better mentor I will take, even if by force!"

**9: Light Yagami versus Tomura Shigaraki**

The young man who walked into the battle did so with a bored expression: and dressed in a nice suit you might think he had no place in a fight at all. However the black book he was idly writing in as he wrote meant that there were few he'd ever need to fear.

Perhaps not even the shambling man who approached him: a gaunt figure with pale blue hair and hands covering his body, including one that obscured his face and only let the faint visage of his eyes be visible.

"You know that Shinigami is using you for his own amusement, right?"

The young man rolled his eyes at this response.

"And your master is any different? Between the two of us, I'd rather have Ryuk than All for One."

The villain held out an open hand with five fingers tense and ready to grab onto a victim.

"Sensei would never kill me out of boredom, can you say the same?"

**10: Tenya Iida versus Katsuki Bakugo**

An armored figure sped onto the field: his features masked behind well-made armor. He was propelled into battle with legs with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, and at a precise point he began to slow down and stopped with precision and practice.

This did not impress the explosive man who approached him: his very hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"I never did get you for that one million point headband trick."

The armored man seemed confused about this point, but seemed to recover quickly enough and seemed almost resigned to the upcoming fight.

"I would like to believe you mean to complement me on my Recripro Burst, but I sadly know that is not what you are going to do."

The explosive hero slammed his hands together, which clattered and exploded against each other.

"I'm going to break your fancy school ass for stealing it, that was mine damn it!"

* * *

1: Original idea for this piece. Jonathan Joestar dresses bizarrely often enough, so be free to imagine just what he is dressed like. Honestly I think 'Speedwagon is afraid of you' could be a decent stock quote.

2: An original idea originating from work and probably my favorite of this set. The skirts might have been more unstable in the anime than the manga, but I'm sure they are still too short for Iida to be trusting of them.

3: A single enough original idea that I think is funny on concept alone? Imagine Tenya the pirate, and not just that the 'Straw Hat' Pirate. Pretty sure he'd be on 'faux villain' mode the entire time and slowly be going crazy...

4: A WMG port over because we haven't had a good mirror match since chapter 1. Not sure who else in MHA would have the best reaction for one of these things (Would All for One want to steal a second All for One quirk? Would that make him explode?)

5: While the take on this was original, it did mutate from a WMG version where Izuku would call him a scarier version of Muscular. It didn't quite flow well that first time, but I may try again on the idea later.

6: Original one that came from the fact that the reactions to people long term over the plot of Jump Force isn't quite in play yet. Orochimaru would be one of the bad guys to want to play around with the new world' toys after all.

7: Based on the desire of a reviewer and brought to life that way. Izuku is vulnerable to his greatest weakness, BOOBS! A fight with Kurumu would probably go badly for him...

8: A port over from TV tropes that I tried to edit to ensure it doesn't come off as too harsh on Kakashi. His teaching skills are in that sticky area of canon and fanon I don't want to wade in lest I hit that 'original DBZ Fighters Goku on Gohan' territory if you know what I mean.

9: Original idea for this piece with no TV tropes influence. Figured I'd give Light a bit more of a chance to burn back for a change, but overall I think that ol T-S still had the upper hand here.

10: Original, and I don't think the two have ever directly fought each other as part of school yet. Not sure Bakugo would have been any happier to deal with a Tenya fight than a Shoto fight at the Sports Festival as I am pretty sure it would have been a 'win by technicality' due to the Stain attack. Probably would have ended the same way with a snarling Bakugo...


	5. Intros 5

Battle Intros 4

Yes I do use mostly Injustice/Mortal Kombat style, but that is because I like them more. I might try a different format in a later chapter, but that is later so….enjoy these ones.

**1: Tenya Iida (Gym Uniform) versus Kakyoin**

A tall and buff student in glasses raced into battle field, determination glinting in his glasses. His colors were blue and red and white in a very nice gym uniform. He was propelled into battle with legs with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, and at a precise point he began to slow down and stopped with precision and practice.

He was met by a bulky and tall student in a green student uniform who posed oddly.

"By showing our strength while in our school uniforms we will show respect and bring honor to our places of education."

The glasses wearing student nodded eagerly, even if his nods did simmer down to questioning bobs at the end of it.

"I completely agree! It is like the Sports Festival but for multiple schools. Though I must ask why aren't you in a gym uniform for this contest?"

The green student grinned as a green shape shimmered behind him.

"It is only sporting I give you a chance after all. If I was dressed for physical education this battle would be far too easy."

**2: Moka Akashiya versus Himiko Toga**

A single figure stood, completely covered in bats to mask the details of her form. A single bat peeled away to reveal a single glowing red eye, before the rest flew off the form to reveal an intimidating silver-haired woman with piercing red eyes.

This did not intimidate the girl in the overly large sweater with the knives who approached him with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"Wow you totally suck blood just like me! We are totally like sisters or something!"

At the cheerful declaration the red-eyed woman glared at her.

"Know your place! You are no vampire, let alone a sister of mine!"

The girl was unperturbed as she held up a pair of knives and almost sang her response.

"I don't know, I think I'd fit right in with them. I'll prove to you why."

**3: Light Yagami versus Katsuki Bakugo**

The young man who walked into the battle did so with a bored expression: and dressed in a nice suit you might think he had no place in a fight at all. However the black book he was idly writing in as he wrote meant that there were few he'd ever need to fear. Not even his loud approaching opponent.

The one approaching him started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"That power you have is pretty sick you know that."

The use of the term sick wasn't a compliment, and led to the young man giving the boy a flat glare.

"Some of us are gifted powers that seem heroic, and others that are villainous. It simply matters how one uses them, and I'm using mine to fix the worlds."

The armed hero scoffed loudly before pointing his gauntlet arms at him.

"A quirk isn't heroic or villainous: no one would call your shitty book evil because of what it can do. It's what you use it for that makes it evil asshole!"

**4: All Might versus (YOUNG) Joseph Joestar**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

This surprised his opponent: A muscular young man posing in a strange manner as he pointed at the young hero with a smirk on his face.

"Next you are going to say 'I am here!'"

The great man bellowed just as his opponent finished his declaration, and stumbled as a result of the man's declaration.

"I am here….er yes, perhaps I am a bit predictable….it is a good catch phrase!"

The young man chuckled.

"Oh indeed it is quite an excellent catch phrase, but it was thus quite predictable! Just as your tactics will be in this battle!"

**5: Krillin versus Izuku Midoriya**

A small man flew into battle with wingless flight, landing on the field with a burst of energy. He had no hair on his head, but his orange clothing hid no sign of his muscular form. He entered a combat stance in preparation for an arriving opponent.

Said opponent was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached.

"I've heard people call you the right hand of justice."

The bald man was too trained to leave his combat stance, but his face did change from determined to rather bashful.

"Hehe! 'Right Hand of Justice' huh? Not too shabby."

The hero student's body flashed with further green lightning.

"No, not shabby at all."

**6: All Might versus Enel/Eneru**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

This did little to phase the man who stood before him: a tall man whose body crackled with electricity across his mostly unclothed body or his ring of drums that stuck out of his back like wings.

"Tell me, what does your title mean Symbol of Peace?"

This was the question that the tall man asked, and to that the great hero had this to say.

"It means that I am the one who can defeat any threat and vanquish any danger. It is a title that means the world looks to me first whenever they need to feel safe!"

The man nodded at the response, electricity sparking all across his body as if ready to be used in combat.

"I see. A laudible title."

**7: Eneru/Enel versus Tomura Shigaraki**

A giant bolt of lightning crashed down on the field, eventually reducing its blinding flash to reveal a single man. He wore little clothing that managed to exclude power and divinity, and a ring of drums emerged from his back in a great ring. He looked arrogantly upon his approaching opponent with a bored expression.

For indeed the shambling pale man covered in hands did not seem that threatening at a glance. Though in both worlds these combatants hailed from such things were often misleading.

"If I can kill one overhyped fool with a god complex, I can kill another."

At the hand-covered man's declaration an eyebrow rose on the electric being's brow.

"Are you truly so confident as to think you can kill a god? With what devil fruit do you think to challenge me?"

The villain extended a hand out, all five fingers flared in preparation to attack.

"I don't need any fruit to kill you or anyone else."

**8: Izuku Midoriya versus Seto Kaiba**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

The opponent he was facing today approached; a tall young man in a distinctive silver coat who was shuffling a deck of brown playing cards. He paid little attention to his shuffling as he regarded the hero in training with disdain.

"You think you can defeat me? No matter what challenge you might offer, I'll defeat you and anyone else."

The young hero took out a notebook and held it out as if to cram in the minutes before a test before rapidly returning it.

"I've studied Duel Monsters extensively. I'm ready for all of your moves!"

The man snorted in disdain as he slotted his deck into a blue and white arm blade that beeped in activation.

"So you haven't even played a single duel in your life then? Ha, you'll be easier than Wheeler!"

**9: Izuku Midoriya versus Yoruichi Shihōin**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

His opponent was a black cat who regarded him for a moment before exploding into a burst of steam that began revealing a steam-clad dark skinned woman with golden eyes.

"So this is the world of heroes and one of their most promising students. Let me see what you can do."

What the hero student could do, as it were, was stammer in shock, blush bright red, and babble. His hero costume was ready for anything that might come its way, but there was one thing the young hero was never prepared for.

"Bo...boo...boo...boo...booo...boooo"

The woman looked down at her steam-shrouded form and shrugged: in a flash of yellow spirit energy an orange and black combat garb appeared on her and she shook her head in amusement at her opponent's slowly calming embarrassment.

"Well it would seem that young heroes and young Soul Reapers are exactly the same in one regard at least. I'm hoping that you also share talent."

**10: Tomura Shigaraki versus Ochaco Uraraka**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

He walked towards a young woman with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. She flinched at the terror of her opponent's visage for a moment, before entering into a combat stance.

"You want to get at Deku, you'll have to go through me!"

The villain was unimpressed.

"You say that like it would be a challenge."

She tapped her fingers together, which flashed a bright and ready pink in preparation for the grueling battle to come.

"Oh it is going to be a challenge. A challenge you won't be able to overcome!"

* * *

1: Original to this without a TV tropes counterpart This is a bit of a fun one I think. I'm not the king of Jojo, but the school uniform joke was something I've been holding onto for a bit.

2: Pretty much exactly the above, but swap the bit about Jojo and uniforms for a franchise I am more familiar with and a stealth reference to the very complicated family of Moka.

3: Original and a bit of a response to how a lot of fics treat 'villainous' quirks as just the new 'Quirkless' way to bully Izuku.

4: This was from a troper called Animeking 1108 as I had mentioned in the first time this happened with Bakugo. Again I expanded and edited it a bit to better work with this format.

5: This one was based on the old Toonami DBZ character promos: Krillin's had him declared the Right Hand of Justice. Spaceabattles user Banchoking came up with Krillin's response to the title.

6: An original one based on the idea of some of the translations of Luffy's own encounter with Eneru/Enel…whatever his name is. With One Piece I just don't feel as confident in which to go with unlike how I'll always go Ash over Satoshi. I blame lingering confusion from the multi-named admirals.

7: This original one exists entirely because I had gotten the initial order from 7 wrong while writing it out and felt like keeping it. This exists entirely to deal with a blooper I didn't feel like deleting.

8: This original piece is me going 'Izuku would totally wiki walk if he ever had to fight a duel monster player in a fight to the death'. That, of course, would not provide him with the means of playing the game. Bakugo'd probably steal his Stardust Dragon for one thing…

9: Original to this one, as I don't think the tropes had any of our favorite cat ninja there. Pity, because the boob jokes at Izuku's expense just write themselves. Poor Izuku: yet I still can't find decent harem fics about you somehow….

10: Again original, and again I always seem to have her go up against other MHA characters. Is that worrying anyone but me?

Anyway with that done I am happy that you all took the time to read this silly little thing and….

**NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**

**11: Izuku Midoriya versus ?**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

His opponent was a young man in blue: his hair parted down his face in distinct colors. One half as white as snow, the other as red as flame. A scar decorated half of his face, highlighting two different eye colors possessed by the hero in training.

"This time none of us will be holding back. I'll be winning this fight again."

The tone was said in a simple, honest declaration of intent. The young hero the new fighter was facing shook his head.

"You're right neither of us are holding back Todoroki, but I've multiplied my power far more than you. You've doubled your power, but I've sextupled my power!"

The young man hands sparked with ice crystals and fiery embers, but he seemed more curious than anything else.

"That's a very specific measurement you have there Midoriya."

**SHOTO TODOROKI JOINS THE BATTLE!**

**12: Shoto Todoroki versus Naruto Uzumaki**

An ice slide allowed a young man to descend onto the field: a man whose hair was half red and half white. He kneeled down to touch his ice, which began to rapidly melt away into heated steam. All the while though his mismatched eyes watched his approaching opponent.

The opponent was a young man: dressed in orange and black covered by a fine red coat. Blond hair stuck up from his head, but was less distinctive than his blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"You have Fire-style and Ice-style techniques that are that strong!? You ever think of being a Kage?"

The hero stood up and stared at the ninja with an unblinking and calm stare.

"Hardly. Even ignoring the fact that my world doesn't have a Hokage or Kazekage I am not a leader. I'm not good with people."

The ninja formed a hand seal while grinning at his opponent.

"Neither does Gaara, and he's a pretty good Kazekage if you ask me. If our worlds end up fused permanently or something you should think about it."

**13: Shoto Todoroki versus Himiko Toga**

An ice slide allowed a young man to descend onto the field: a man whose hair was half red and half white. He kneeled down to touch his ice, which began to rapidly melt away into heated steam. All the while though his mismatched eyes watched his approaching opponent.

He had every reason to be wary of the girl who approached him in an almost skipping like manner, knives twiddling between her fingers.

"You're one of those heroes who beat up Stainy!"

At her declaration that was quite a lot less friendly than a skipping girl would normally sound the young man stood up and stared down at the short terror.

"So one of the few people who knows my father didn't do it happens to be a homicidal maniac. That sucks."

The girl grinned at him with a wicked smile that promised pain to any one who saw it.

"Well if I can't be Stainy, I guess I can be another person who beat him!"

**14: Kuro-Sensei versus Shoto Todoroki**

The teacher who was on the field was a strange one. For one thing he was a yellow squid-like creature whose many tentacles wriggled around in anticipation. The other was the fact he was apparently grading test papers as he waited.

He had little to wait before his opponent arrived: His opponent was a young man in blue: his hair parted down his face in distinct colors. One half as white as snow, the other as red as flame. A scar decorated half of his face, highlighting two different eye colors possessed by the hero in training.

"I passed the remedial course: I don't know why they sent me to find you."

The young man's question led the squid being to stop grading and to enter a calm yet oddly ready stance.

"I was talking with your teachers and guardians and a common concern is your difficulty with personal interactions. I'll be giving you a one on one to help remedy that."

The expression on the young man's face did not change, but one could get the impression he was quite unamused.

"Really Fuyumi? I talk to people now, isn't that enough?"

**15: Light Yagami versus Shoto Todoroki**

The young man who walked into the battle did so with a bored expression: and dressed in a nice suit you might think he had no place in a fight at all. However the black book he was idly writing in as he wrote meant that there were few he'd ever need to fear.

He hadn't even need to fear the hero who approached him: his hair parted down his face in distinct colors. One half as white as snow, the other as red as flame. A scar decorated half of his face, highlighting two different eye colors possessed by the hero in training.

"I'm going to stop you here and now."

The young man closed his book in barely-concealed boredom at the declaration from the hero.

"And why would you ever want to stop me? Do you fear I'll take the unearned position of top hero from your unworthy father?"

The young man hands sparked with ice crystals and fiery embers: all ready to strike his foe with much more ferocious releases of their internal power.

"He's far more deserving of the title than you'll ever be!"

* * *

11-15: With Jump Force Deluxe now slated for the Switch and new DLC including our favorite Half-Cold Half-Hot user I decided to have a bit of fun and celebrate with a bit of a shake up. Have a bit of Smash in your same old intro combos! All original.


	6. Intros 6 (AFRO LUFFY SPECIAL)

So with this chapter I've decided to do something a bit different than I normally do. This chapter is one with a specific theme. Specifically with all of the interactions in this chapter being with a specific character.

That being a 'Premium Alternate Skin' with their own character interactions, akin to the Injustice 2 Reverse Flash, Power Girl, or Black Lightning. This one being a bit of fun of the infamous 'Afro Luffy' of Long Ring Long Arc and filler arcs since. Curious to see how 'theme' chapters like this go.

May do more character focus stuff if this goes well, if not I'll stick to the more variety themed chapters.

* * *

**1: Monkey D. Luffy (Afro) versus Izuku Midoriya**

A young man was ready for battle, but he was no ordinary young man. His bare chest had a green painted skull over a center skull, and in place of his common straw hat was an Afro. His fists were adorned in boxing gloves and into the sky he had this to yell.

"YEAHHH!"

The other young man he was to battle today was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached. However upon seeing his opponent...

"Whoa! Is that an Afro!? It...it..."

The dumbfounded excitement of the young man was met with a self-fist bump by the afro pirate and a wicked grin.

"...Yeah, it is an Afro."

The young hero's body was suddenly engulfed in a burst of intense green light as he smiled in an almost mad manner at it.

"It is so awesome my soul feels like it is on fire!"

**2: Shoto Todoroki versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

An ice slide allowed a young man to descend onto the field: a man whose hair was half red and half white. He kneeled down to touch his ice, which began to rapidly melt away into heated steam. All the while though his mismatched eyes watched his approaching opponent.

One did have to be worried about dangerous pirates with Afros instead of straw hats after all.

"My soul's on fire today. You can't beat me!"

He stood up and stared right at the determined pirate, unfazed at all by his Afro.

"I'll snuff out that fire with my ice."

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"No one can snuff out my soul's fire that easily! Bring it onnnnn!"

**3: Monkey D. Luffy (Afro) versus Tomura Shigaraki**

A young man was ready for battle, but he was no ordinary young man. His bare chest had a green painted skull over a center skull, and in place of his common straw hat was an afro. His fists were adorned in boxing gloves and into the sky he had this to yell.

"YEAHHH!"

This was rather annoying to the shambling pale man with hands all over him, whose annoyed glare could be seen through the one over his face, seeking to burn a hole through the Afro.

"Kurogiri, warp this idiot out of my face."

The exasperated groan of the villain was met with a self-fist bump by the Afro pirate and a wicked grin.

"Too late for that, I already beat him up today. It's just you against me. Yeahhh!"

The villain behind the hands groaned in annoyance before holding up both of his hands up in a threatening manner.

"Well then I'll guess I'll get rid of you myself then. You and your stupid Afro."

**4: Himiko Toga versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

A girl skipped onto the battle field, grinning as she did so. She'd look like a typical girl in an overly large sweater, if she wasn't also twiddling knives between her fingers as she did so.

Knives were dangerous to many, but perhaps not quite to an infamous pirate with an amazing Afro on his head.

"Your quirk won't give you an Afro like this."

Such a fact seemed to put out the crazy teenage villainess, but a crazy grin eventually came over her as she regained her spirit.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'll just take your Afro from your dead body!"

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"That's easier said than done. A Man and his Afro won't die that easily!"

**5: Monkey D. Luffy (Afro) verus Ochaco Uraraka**

A young man was ready for battle, but he was no ordinary young man. His bare chest had a green painted skull over a center skull, and in place of his common straw hat was an Afro. His fists were adorned in boxing gloves and into the sky he had this to yell.

"YEAHHH!"

This briefly surprised the young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own who was already present: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. This surprise didn't last long however before she entered a combat stance.

"That Afro is like something out of a Hero Drama. I didn't realize such a thing really existed."

The heroine's astonishment was met with a self-fist bump by the Afro pirate and a wicked grin.

"An Afro has the power to make fiction into reality. Think you can beat that power?"

Determination came over the heroine's face at once, and she clutched her fingers together with a pink flash and a great grin.

"I won't know until I try. I'll fight you and your Afro to the end!"

**6: Tomura Shigaraki versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

This did not strike fear into the heart of the pirate who approached him, an Afro proudly atop his head.

"You think you can destroy me that easily?"

The villain glared back, a wicked look in his eyes visible even through his hand-covered face.

"When my Quirk takes you out, your Afro will fall. And with their fall so too shall this corrupt society."

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"This Man and this Afro won't die that easily. Bring it onnnnn!"

**7: Monkey D. Luffy (Afro) versus Katsuki Bakugo**

A young man was ready for battle, but he was no ordinary young man. His bare chest had a green painted skull over a center skull, and in place of his common straw hat was an Afro. His fists were adorned in boxing gloves and into the sky he had this to yell.

"YEAHHH!"

His shouting drowned out even the explosion that heralded his opponent's arrival. The explosion came from hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"Can you not shout like a total jackass you dumbass!"

The mutual yelling was met with a self-fist bump by the Afro pirate and a wicked grin.

"A battle without shouting isn't a battle you want to be having."

The armed hero scoffed loudly before pointing his gauntlet arms his way.

"I am not going to be given philosophy by a stupid pirate with a stupid Afro!"

**8: All Might versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

This only seemed to inflame the passions in the heart of the pirate who approached him, an Afro proudly atop his head.

"You want some lessons for fighting Foxy at his all game. Well here's your crash course!"

The great hero nodded, though he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Someone's got to bail out Aizawa. He looks dumb in that headgear they all wear."

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"Beat him one on one just like this, and he'll be free in no time flat!"

**9: Monkey D. Luffy (Afro) versus Izuku Midoriya**

A young man was ready for battle, but he was no ordinary young man. His bare chest had a green painted skull over a center skull, and in place of his common straw hat was an Afro. His fists were adorned in boxing gloves and into the sky he had this to yell.

"YEAHHH!"

The other young man he was to battle today was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached. However upon seeing his opponent...

"I've just got an inspiration for a new attack. The Madison Square Smash!"

The dumbfounded excitement of the young man was met with a self-fist bump by the Afro pirate and a wicked grin.

"Good name, but is good in a fight?"

The young hero's body was suddenly engulfed in a burst of intense green light as he smiled in an almost mad manner at it.

"I won't know, and this is the best place to try it out! Feel my Madison Square Smash!"

**10: Tenya Iida versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

An armored figure sped onto the field: his features masked behind well-made armor. He was propelled into battle with legs with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, and at a precise point he began to slow down and stopped with precision and practice.

Such a showing impressed the pirate who approached him, an Afro proudly atop his head.

"Those are some nice moves you've got, your soul must be burning with fire!"

The armored figure looked utterly aghast at the questioner and less so the question.

"That skull, that Afro...you're madness in human form!"

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"This madness you say, is what it means to be a man! Now let's get ready to fight! Yeahhhh!"

_And a special, 'it had to be done' moment!_

**11: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo versus Monkey D. Luffy (Afro)**

A man stood, his arms crossed. What was normal about him was his blue shirt. His giant golden Afro, shades, and the massive nosehairs dancing out of his nostrils like sentient whips were not normal.

Approaching this man was a pirate with an Afro proudly atop his head. He cocked his neck, before grinning to the odd man.

"You wanted this fight so I'm giving it all I've got."

The other man, indescribable but in his Afro, uncrossed his arms in preparation for conflict.

"Should our Afros collide, we may destroy universes in the crossfire. We must be cautious of that."

The pirate boxer in an Afro slammed his glove-clad fists together, creating a small shockwave as he grinned back.

"That's a risk all men have to take when we do battle. Now let's fight Man to Man and Afro to Afro! Yeahh!"

* * *

Honestly a lot of these ideas don't have a ton of 'deep observation thoughts' to them like others. I can say that I actually considered having Kirishima debut in this chapter with his own 'premium alternate skin' or 'echo fighter'. I'm sure you can guess who that was going to be...

I will say that the first Luffy and Shigaraki ones were originally creations of T.V tropes, and on TV tropes the only other alt costume that has stuff present is 'Tequilla Joseph'. Now...personally I find jokes about crossdressing to be kind of iffy for a few reasons (mostly as I have no idea where the line of funny and offensive on them are) so such a chapter is fairly unlikely.

This is also the first time a fully non MHA interaction is present. Such things are possible and I have a lot of stuff I can do with them. Though as readers you shouldn't expect them to ever make up half a chapter.

Anyway with this done I'm happy to announce that soon I'll be planning out the first 'DLC' chapter featuring a guest fighter from outside of Jump. Got a few ideas for DLC characters, and I'll be dropping a few hints as to who I have in mind. Those hints for the guest fighters being three who are definitely going to show up.

A Red Bird in the eye.

A Welsh Dragon in the arm.

A Sword's Scabbard in a friend.

Also a few hints of potential candidates for the role.

A Scythe that Talks.

A Fist of Flames.

A Tiger whose a Dad

Also I'm not entirely against having two characters from far away from the anime world show up. One for being very on theme with MHA, the other because he has his own intro series and could be a lazy addition if I really wanted oti.

Enjoy.


	7. Intros 7

MHA battle intros 6

Though a quick thing before we start: Ace is not the guy I was talking about. He's a Jump Character so he wouldn't need to be DLC.

Also as a general note I can only do what characters I have ideas for, and know well enough to do. That will affect what is and is not made. Also what I feel like I have ideas for. Sometimes they flow and sometimes they do not.

They flow better when I have things to announce, like the next Reset Bloodlines chapter entering beta. So enjoy a bit of freed up brain space.

* * *

**1: All Might versus Mr. Satan**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

The man he was facing today, a muscular man in maroon and afro, was surprised to see this transformation but entered into a battle stance regardless.

"A symbol of peace with the power to protect his world from anything. That's enough to make a man self conscious!"

The great hero was sympathetic to his opponent.

"I heard of the battles with Buu. You are a symbol of peace just as much as myself. You don't need to be the strongest to bring hope."

The afro warrior seemed to gain a bit more fire to him at this and his combat stance gained just that bit more energy

"Yeah, I guess I did do pretty good then, and I'll do even better by beating you today!"

**2: Mr. Satan versus All Might**

A man in maroon robes, afro atop his head, yelled in declarative force before cleaving three boards clean through with a single chop. He dusted his hands off of any splinters from the display as his opponent approached.

The great hero garbed in reds and blues towered over him, and was looking at him with an intense look

"In technique I would say you would have me beat."

The maroon-garbed man adjusted his martial arts outfit for imminent combat as he looked over the hero.

"In technique sure, but in raw power you've got me beat by a country mile."

The hero entered a pose for immediate punching, a ready grin across his face.

"Technique versus power then: a worthy clash if ever there was one."

**3: Izuku Midoriya versus L**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

This didn't phase the shabby looking man who was perched weirdly before him: a man with pale skin and piercing eyes.

"The ninth inheritor of One for All: what an interesting history you've had."

The young hero flinched in shock, both at the identification of his power and the statement presented.

"I don't have an interesting history, so what the heck are you talking about?"

The man stood up from his perch, a nonchalant pose as he prepared himself for combat.

"Do you want to know what two doctors who look and sound alike have in common when they work in the very same field?"

**4: Enel/Eneru versus Katsuki Bakugo**

A giant bolt of lightning crashed down on the field, eventually reducing its blinding flash to reveal a single man. He wore little clothing that managed to exclude power and divinity, and a ring of drums emerged from his back in a great ring. He looked arrogantly upon his approaching opponent with a bored expression, even as a loud explosion went off near him.

The one approaching him started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"Alright you delusional bastard, I'm going to blast that god complex of yours back to that shit-cloud you call home!"

All that declaration warranted was a raised eyebrow from the godly being.

"And just how do you plan on bringing me harm? Your powers are no match for mine."

An explosion went off in the explosion king's right hand as he grinned wickedly.

"From what I understand people in that crazy world of yours can hit guys like you with the right spirit and motivation. I'll just master it and kill you right here and now!"

**5: Ichigo Kurosaki versus Shoto Todoroki**

A cloaked figure approached the battlefield: the brown cloak billowing in the wind. With a reach the figure flung the cloak off, revealing a tall young man with orange hair and a massive sword which he aimed at his opponent.

His opponent was a young man in blue: his hair parted down his face in distinct colors. One half as white as snow, the other as red as flame. A scar decorated half of his face, highlighting two different eye colors possessed by the hero in training.

"If I beat you, you'll help me look for someone right?"

At the question of the hero he kept his sword level and in place, but nodded.

"Yeah, I keep my promises. You want help finding your brother?"

The young man's hands sparked with ice crystals and fiery embers, determination in his eyes.

"I need to be sure that he isn't still alive."

**6: Tomura Shigaraki versus Kurumu Kurono**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

He approached a place that was empty but for a shadow of something flying above, which quickly landed on the ground in a graceful landing. The form that landed was quite female: with large black wings and a spade-tipped tail. Blue hair and a yellow vest were just two of the being's striking features.

"Your eyes are completely devoid of love. How can you live like that?!"

The hand-covered man glared at the woman, no amusement in his glare.

"I live to destroy everything that pisses me off. Isn't that enough reason to live?!"

The girl aimed her fist at his head: claws extended out of them with razor-sharp edges and points for the slicing.

"Anyone who lives without love or happiness isn't living at all. It's a slow death."

**7: Naruto Uzumaki versus Ochaco Uraraka**

From a poof of smoke rose a ninja in orange and black: his hair was yellow and spiked while his face had distinct whisker marks. His blue eyes shone with optimism and enthusiasm.

Said eyes had a flash of surprise at the person who approached him: a young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. She was not happy with him.

"You have the last coupon for 50% off at that really good ramen stand. That was going to be mine!"

He was surprised for what reason she had sought him out, but shook his head.

"It was for anyone to get. I got it fair and square, and I'm not even saying that in a ninja sort of way. The Ichiraku ramen sale is mine."

Regardless of that reasoning the girl tapped her fingers together, which flashed pink briefly.

"No, it is going to be mine even if I have to kick your butt to get it!"

**8: Son Gohan versus Himiko Toga**

The young man was tall and buff, with spiky black hair. He had a book in hand which he put down and away as his opponent approached.

His stature did not intimidate the girl in the overly large sweater with the knives who approached him with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"You must be really good at pretending to be 'normal'. I can't sense any of that bloodlust of yours!"

At the cheerful declaration the young man powered up: a brief glow around him as he began to prepare for combat.

"I had a lot of anger as a child, but that isn't who I am. I can fight and hurt but that isn't what I want to be."

The girl was unperturbed as she held up a pair of knives and almost sang her response.

"That sounds so good you actually must believe it. Pity, I was hoping for someone who I could really relate to instead of just get yummy blood from."

**9: Izuku Midoriya versus Son Gohan**

Adjusting his gloves, a young fighter looked at his opponent with a determined expression: a shimmering desire for victory in his green eyes. Dressed in a green jump suit modified for enduring blows and damage, he was ready for anything that might come his way.

He was even ready for the spiky haired man, hair shorter than his father, to power up in a glowing radiance of ki. He was in fact smiling at the sight.

"Your father says great things about you. He says you are the world's greatest hero!"

Still powered up to a point of being dangerous to most, the young man he was facing itched the bottom of his nose in embarrassment.

"I mean I guess I do dabble. Great Saiyaman, beating Cell…but I'm not that awesome."

Green lightning sparked from the young hero as he grinned at his opponent.

"You saved your world, been to space, and you are half alien. You are totally awesome!"

**10: Tenya Iida (Gym Uniform) versus Light Yagami**

A tall and buff student in glasses raced into battle field, determination glinting in his glasses. His colors were blue and red and white in a very nice gym uniform. He was propelled into battle with legs with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, and at a precise point he began to slow down and stopped with precision and practice.

However as the seemingly harmless young man with the open black book approached him, such precision and speed might be utterly unready for the fight ahead.

"I'm the cure for all the worlds while you're just a band-aid for just a mere part of a single world. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live."

To that the student in gym dress had this to say.

"If I'm a band-aid, you are the sort of infectious disease that a band-aid stops! In or out of armor I'm Ingenium, and I'll stop you from hurting anyone else! So in fact I am a band-aid and you are the disease!"

This line of reasoning did not impress the non-colorful student.

"If I am some sort of foreign bacteria to you 'heroes', then I'm penicillin. I'm the cure to sick, sad worlds!"

* * *

So yeah, sort of a filler entry. No new characters on the MHA Side. However we should enjoy being able to see all of them appear each episode for while however long we can do that.

Anyway all of these are ones without origins on the WMG page, bar the default statement of Light versus heroes he also used in his first appearance. Didn't think he'd declare himself penicillin as a badass boast when I first wrote this. I have no idea if that is a winner or not.

Some dramatic, some comedy, and really only planning the All Might and Mr. Satan stuff ahead of time. Hope you all enjoy.


	8. Intros 8 (Halloween Special)

Happy Halloween and as a special treat a Monster themed edition of the battle intros!

By 'Monster themed' I do mean that all the battles will have at least one spooky, scary, monster-themed battler! Yep today Luffy, Naruto, and all them get to take the night off as it is all monsters tonight!

My Hero Academia cast has to work the holiday, but they will have some new company for the season.

Speaking of which.

…

**1: Fumikage Tokoyami versus DIO**

A shadowy figure walked onto the battlefield. His dark billowing cloak covered his entire form but his head, which was that of a human-sized crow.

His opponent was an oddly posed man in orange and black. His hair was gold as was his eyes. He was also grinning at her in a manner that was predatory.

"Ah another Stand user. I could use your services. I will reward you handsomely for the heads of the Joestars."

The shadowy figure stopped mid-step to note his opponent as his cloak burst open to reveal a shadowy hawk that spun around him like a coiling serpent.

"I do not aid and abet the work of criminals. No price is worth selling my soul to your kind."

This response amused the golden haired man, a second being around him flashing briefly into sight before vanishing once more. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"So that means I get to take your services for free then? Well that's an even better deal for me!"

**2: (Yami) Yugi versus Fumikage Tokoyami **

A young boy in a blue school uniform with description-defying hair had a pyramid-shaped pendant on his person. Said pendant exploded into bright light as he changed. He grew taller and his hair style changed slightly. His pose was the most affected, becoming more assured and poised.

The transformation was noted by the cloak-clad young man with a bird's head who approached him for battle.

"So this is the fabled power of the ancients? Shall we engage each other in the way you are most familiar?"

The taller school boy waved his finger dismissively before pulling out a colorful blade-like device he attached to his arm. It was filled with cards.

"No it's only fair to give my opponents a fighting chance. Our game will be combat, but when this is all settled we can play Duel Monsters for fun."

The bird headed man nodded in agreement as his cloak burst open to reveal a mobile creature made of shadows attached to him that coiled around him ready to battle.

"You'll find my skills at battling with mystical power as honed as my deck is. I will prevail in both contests."

**3: Perona versus Katsuki Bakugo**

Spinning around the battlefield was a young woman thin and gangly. Her pink hair spiraled down the back of her head in spiraling pigtails and the dark color of her clothing and umbrella was as dark as shadow. She stopped spinning at the sound of the explosions.

The one approaching him started off with a loud bang that blew out of his hands: hands engulfed in gauntlets that resembled green grenades. The hero outfit that the newcomer wore was a mixture of greens, blacks, and reds that resembled military and explosive themes, and the look in the newcomers eyes was just as explosive.

"Alright you Goth shithead what do you want to say to me?!"

At his loud question the pink haired 'Goth' chuckled.

"Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!"

The explosive hero in training stared at the laughing woman in silent disbelief before letting off an explosion from his palms in anger.

"Alright screw whatever you were supposed to say. I'm going to kill you so you can never make that crappy laugh ever again!"

**4: Ryuk versus All Might**

A mad cackling came from the darkness as a shape emerged from the inky depths. A pale figure, clad in black leather and skulls, emerged from the darkness. He took a bite of an apple as he was approached.

Had he been standing on the ground the great hero garbed in reds and blues would have towered over him, though the extra height provided by flight did not prevent the hero from looking at him with an intense look.

"Your crimes against the living end here monster!"

The dark entity finished his apple and tossed the core to the side before laughing at the hero.

"You do you know how little time you have left right? You can't beat me in that short of a time so you should give up now and spend what little time you have left with, I don't know, your family or something."

The hero entered the stance for imminent punching, blue eyes glowing with determination from their pitch-black shadows of his face.

"Whatever time I have left is more than enough to destroy one more monster! Prepare to fall."

**5: Brook versus Ochako Uraraka**

Music heralded the start of battle as a tall figure played a violin to an audience only he could see. He was a skeleton: a boney figure whose only outward sign of life was the great afro sat upon his head. His dark clothing was as classic as his music.

He played his music for the new arrival to the field of battle: a young girl with brown hair in a hero outfit of her own: one with an almost astronaut feel to it that clung to her body. She swayed in enjoyment to the music, bobbing her head for a few happy moments before she remembered she was here to do something.

"Um Mr. Brook sir, I have a message for you."

The skeleton paused mid-note, his pose frozen as he looked at the new arrival in surprise and excitement.

"Oh my! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just having too much fun! Oh please go ahead and pass the message on. But first, if you could be so kind as to show me your panties?"

The girl's happy bobbing to the tune vanished the moment the question was asked, her eyes wide and face blushing.

"Whaa….no!

**6: Tomura Shigaraki versus Hisoka Morrow**

Emerging from a purple mist came a most horrifying figure: a pale and gaunt man whose wild eyes were covered only by a single severed hand that covered his face. Other hands were stuck to him in random places and he gave the villain a sense of being both dangerous and unstable.

This might intimidate many, but to the pale man in bright colors much like a clown who was waiting for him it merely made him laugh in a manner that was a mixture of not just amusement, but anticipation.

"Well well someone's done a marvelous job of cultivating your power. I do hate to steal all their good work but I just can't help myself."

The hand-covered villain glared at the pale man.

"I am not going to work for you. I follow my master and my own will, no one else's."

The pale man grinned, eyes completely shut as he slapped his hands together. He pulled them apart to show a sort of sticky energy-based resistance to their movement apart.

"Oh I don't want you to _work _for me. Oh no, I want to fight you. Trained talent such as yours is to be _savored_."

**7: Shoto Todoroki versus Touka Kirishima**

An ice slide allowed a young man to descend onto the field: a man whose hair was half red and half white. He kneeled down to touch his ice, which began to rapidly melt away into heated steam. All the while though his mismatched eyes watched his approaching opponent.

He had every reason to be wary of the girl who approached him: a high school-aged girl in a blue hoody. Her face was covered by a rabbit mask with pink hair hanging off it.

"What's a hero doing at Anteiku? Do you wish for a coffee?"

The dual-faced hero stood up from his completed task to look at the masked woman with a even stare.

"We heard talk of something strange around this place. Something more dangerous than even villains."

The young woman removed the rabbit mask from her face revealing short blue hair and a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't meddle in affairs you know nothing about. This isn't a world of black and white."

**8: All Might versus Yoruichi** **Shihōin**

Walking towards the battle was a gangly blonde man. His features were strange and twisted, and he didn't look all that healthy, and his costume hung on him like a draped poncho. However upon seeing who he was walking to, a fire lit in his eyes.

"Plus…Ultra!"

With that declaration his body swelled up with muscle, becoming a massive behemoth of a muscular man to whom the costume now clung to all his muscles in a grand display of their inherent power.

His opponent was a black cat who regarded him for a moment before exploding into a burst of steam that began revealing a steam-clad dark skinned woman with golden eyes.

"That was a pretty impressive disguise you had there, what do you think of mine?"

The great hero averted his gave from the naked woman, looking to the side while using one massive hand to shield his eyes. With a nervous cough he managed to say something unlike his pupil.

"Well yes um, well it is not so much a disguise as much as a condition. A condition I have learned to live with, if it is useful for stealth so be it."

The woman looked down at her steam-shrouded form and shrugged: in a flash of yellow spirit energy an orange and black combat garb appeared on her and she shook her head in amusement at her opponent's slowly calming embarrassment.

"Working with adversity is something I can respect. I can also respect your reputation. Now let's see if you can earn my respect in hand-to-hand combat?"

**9: Cell versus Izuku Midoriya **

On the battlefield there stood a massive figure: spotted green and white and black. He looked like an insectoid human, and he radiated power from him.

The other young man he was to battle today was a hero student in dark green who was already tense and ready to battle: green lightning sparking from him as he approached. However upon seeing his opponent...

"I head you're taking all challengers. Well I'm here to stop you villain, right here and right now!"

The terrifying villain's response to this declaration was to give off a deep bellowing laugh before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I appreciate the challenge boy, but I'm Perfect. No matter the power you might hold you can't beat perfection."

The young hero's body was suddenly engulfed in a burst of intense green light as he smiled in an almost mad manner at it.

"No one is perfect and no one is unbeatable! I'm going beyond, Plus Ultra!"

10**: Moka Akashiya versus Tenya Iida**

A single figure stood, completely covered in bats to mask the details of her form. A single bat peeled away to reveal a single glowing red eye, before the rest flew off the form to reveal an intimidating silver-haired woman with piercing red eyes.

The armored figure who sped towards her was indeed awash with horror, but not from the sense of power that emanated from her

"This world is so horrible those with Quirks must hide themselves in a separate facility! My empathy for you is boundless!"

The woman rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms.

"I am a Vampire, not some human with inhuman abilities. Your concern is misplaced."

Astonished and in disbelief, the armored figure readied himself to charge at him: the exhaust ports in his legs revving up.

"First Pirates and Ghosts Ninjas and Aliens and Bobobo and now Vampires!? The Multiverse is madness!"

**11: Himiko Toga versus Kurumu Kurono**

A girl skipped onto the battle field, grinning as she did so. She'd look like a typical girl in an overly large sweater, if she wasn't also twiddling knives between her fingers as she did so.

She approached a place that was empty but for a shadow of something flying above, which quickly landed on the ground in a graceful landing. The form that landed was quite female: with large black wings and a spade-tipped tail. Blue hair and a yellow vest were just two of the being's striking features.

"You have a twisted idea of love. It's like the worst of a Vampire and a Succubus put together!"

The knife twirling girl giggled before holding the knives out at the busty succubus.

"Love is being the person you admire the most. Like that really nice boy I've seen around here!"

The monster girl aimed her fist at her head: claws extended out of them with razor-sharp edges and points for the slicing.

"Stay _away _from him! Moka is my friend but you're just a threat!"

**12: Madara Uchiha versus Shoto Todoroki**

A farmer with a gun suddenly screamed as dust shot up from all around him and suffocated him, altering his form into that of an armored warrior with long, spiky black hair. His black eyes were red as he gazed at the opponent approaching him.

His opponent was a young man in blue: his hair parted down his face in distinct colors. One half as white as snow, the other as red as flame. A scar decorated half of his face, highlighting two different eye colors possessed by the hero in training.

"So you're the past that is choking this world's future? You're nothing but a shackle."

The armored man pulled a battle fan from behind him that had appeared with the dust and waved it, sending a gust of wind outwards. He pointed it at the hero and smirked.

"I've heard that in your reality the powers of the present are greater than those of the past. Show me your strength and see if you earn my respect."

The expression on the young man's face did not change even as great plumes of fire and ice emerged from his left and right sides in anticipation for battle.

"I don't care one iota about the respect of a dead man clinging to life like a parasite."

**13: Fumikage Tokoyami versus Fumikage Tokoyami Mirror Match**

A shadowy figure walked onto the battlefield. His dark billowing cloak covered his entire form but his head, which was that of a human-sized crow.

To his surprise his opponent was much the same: a identical cloak-clad young man with a bird's head.

"So a shadow has emerged to challenge for the right to exist within the light. Be warned I do battle with Tskymi at my side."

The first of the shadowy birds looked upon his counterpart in confusion.

"Tskymi? Did you opt not to bestow your Quirk with the name Dark Shadow for some reason?"

The bird-headed hero who spoke first shook his head as his cloak burst open to reveal a mobile creature made of shadows attached to him that coiled around him ready to battle.

"Alas I attempted it but it resisted me at every turn. I was forced to relent as you will at the end of this battle."

…

1: Tokoyami was the perfect MHA character to introduce for a Halloween special, so he gets to skip ahead of Kirishima and co and start facing off against the best in Jump's catalog.

2: Tokoyami plays Blackwings, spoilers. Not sure sequel YGO characters count as Jump characters, so Tokoyami will have to mirror match in some other universal contest.

3: First thought I had when I tried to get some more spooky jump characters was Bakugo wanting to kill a One Piece character for their laugh and Perona fit the bill pretty well. In canon I don't think he could get past the negative hollows. I wonder what he sounds like under one?

4: The basic idea of this one (Ryuk taunting All Might with how close he is to death) was an old idea from the WMG page I scribble down. Perfect season for a spooky warning from Ryuk if you ask me.

5: I had to do it at some point. Brook having that as a default question for the ladies was too obvious. It being so obvious is why he took until the season of spooks to show up.

6: In this original idea I have to ask who is the Halloween horror between Shigaraki and Hisoka?

7: Yes Tokyo Ghoul is a Shonen Jump property, if on an imprint for older readers. Why I started with her instead of Ken….IDK honestly. Also might as well have a 'Kirishima' like was supposed to happen sooner or later.

8: What's a Halloween without a black cat? A bit of sequel to her last appearance and like pupil like master am I right. The master just doesn't malfunction as badly.

9: Note to self, figure out a better intro style for Cell. Still he's Halloween themed right…or is that more Imperfect Cell?

10: A bit of a retool of the older one, but if you've ever seen the battle intros multiples are hardly a problem. Tenya can't scream about Moka's skirt forever. He'd like to probably, but he can't.

11: An under-appreciated bit of Rosario is that the girls are friends. Kurumu would love to have Tsukune to herself but she does like Moka as a person and friend. Toga is not Moka.

12: We needed some Naruto in here and I could have done Zetsu…probably a better candidate for Bakugo to be honest. Well maybe next time I'll do a Bakugo version. And if you are wondering, yes the farmer with a gun is THAT farmer with a gun. It's the fun sort of thing a battle intro could have referenced easily enough.

13: Tokoyami mirror match but this isn't any ordinary Tokoyami. It's the Tokoyami from 'Neither A Bird Nor A Plane Its Deku' by FoxOnPie! He must have really gotten lost or something. Permission given by FoxOnPie as unlike the last time I did something like that the reference is a lot more direct and specific.


End file.
